1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and, more particularly, to a schedule management function of a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, mobile communication terminals, such as cellular telephones, personal data assistants (PDA's) and the like, include a supplementary function, among others, of managing a user's schedule. Through a schedule management function, important schedules or events, such as anniversaries, appointments, and agendas, can be stored in the mobile communication terminal. Additionally, the function also may serve to inform the user of a scheduled event at a predetermined time or on demand. Often, such schedule management functions are carried out by an “organizer” or “scheduler” installed in the mobile communication terminal.
With reference to FIG. 1, a method for managing a schedule in a mobile communication terminal, in accordance with the related art, will be described as follows.
When a new schedule is added or a content of a previously stored schedule is intended to be changed, the user switches a screen of the mobile terminal to a menu mode by manipulating the mobile communication terminal, such as by pressing a menu function key. Thereafter, the user accesses an organizer menu item by further manipulation of the terminal, such as by pressing a cursor shift button (▴, ▾) or a menu select button, which in turn initiates and drives the scheduler.
For example, as the scheduler is driven, a calendar as shown in FIG. 1 appears. The user may add a new schedule, or correct or delete a previous schedule by moving a date select cursor to a desired date on the calendar. In adding the new schedule (e.g., an appointment), the user can select an “addition” item of the menu and input an appointment time and correspondingly detailed content. After the content of the schedule is completely inputted, the user can press, for example, an “end” button to stop the operation of the scheduler and revert the screen and mode of the mobile communication terminal to a basic set mode.
Thereafter, when the appointment date and time arrive, the organizer or scheduler alerts the user via initiating an alarm (e.g., sound an alarm, creating a vibration, or blinking a light) and outputs the content of the appointment on the screen. When the user checks the schedule, the user may then optionally remove the content of the schedule from the screen.
The above-described schedule managing function is disadvantageous in that since the schedule content is outputted as a text, the only mode of receiving or confirming a schedule is visual. Additionally, if the user's hands are occupied, such as when driving a car or eating, use of the schedule management function of his mobile communication terminal to retrieve a schedule is not very convenient or practical.